The present disclosure relates in general to spare components and, in particular, to a spare component ownership planning system and method. In several exemplary embodiments, the components support aircraft maintenance and flight operations and are designed to be repaired periodically. In several exemplary embodiments, each component may be an engine part, an assembly such as, for example, an entire engine, or another type of component.